In dentistry, when a tooth is prepared for a permanent crown or a bridge, a provisional crown or bridge is provided while the permanent crown or bridge is manufactured. Currently, there are preformed temporary crowns available. However, these preformed temporary crowns can only be used for the single purpose of making a single unit temporary crown. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.